bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
WI1: Świat, który nie istnieje
Cóż tu mówić... Nie chciałam Was już męczyć, ale nie miałam weny na 2 part, więc daję Wam 1 :D Spokojnie, z czasem się dokończy... Meika-Chan (dyskusja) 17:21, gru 26, 2013 (UTC) part 1 Deszcz. Zawsze wywołuje u mnie dziwne uczucie. Kiedy patrzę na kropelki wody spadające z nieba czuję się taka mała i nic nie znacząca. Jakby moim losem decydowała inna osoba niż ja. Bo w końcu, nigdy nie potrafię przewidzieć, kiedy zacznę spadać. Spacerowałam po uliczkach Gdańska, bez parasola, czując jak kropelki muskają mi usta. Z moich włosów ściekała woda, tak samo z ubrania. Do domu wcale nie chciałam wracać, po tym, co się zdarzyło. Usiadłam na ławce i patrzałam w górę. Co ja chciałam tam zobaczyć? Na pocieszenie od nieba nie miałam co liczyć. Pierwszy raz czułam się tak samotna od śmierci Petera. Prosiłam w myślach, by spotkać kogoś, kogokolwiek, komu mogłabym się wygadać. Wstałam z ławki i poszłam dalej. Skręciłam w uliczkę, lecz gdy zobaczyłam tłok panujący na niej, od razu zawróciłam. Wolę być sama. Wtem słyszę cichy głos. Cichy, lecz wyraźny. Dopiero po chwili zornietowałam się, że koło mnie stoi niska staruszka o długich srebrnych włosach i błękitnych oczach. Opierała się o drewnianą laskę, ubrana była w deszczowy, niebieski płaszcz. Na jej rękach i twarzy widać było wyraźne oznaki starości. Najbardziej wyróżniającą jej cechą była blizna na policzku. Chwilę stałyśmy w milczeniu, potem kobieta odzwała się się do mnie: -Niebo płacze, coś się stało, Aryo? Zerknęłam na nią dziwnym wzrokiem. Czyżby była posłanką? -Nic – odpowiadziałam krótko. Nie mam zamiaru jej niczego tłumaczyć, zresztą, po co? - Masz do mnie wiadomość? O co chodzi? Staruszka uśmiechnęła się, zupełnie jakby rozbawiło ją moje pytanie. -Słyszałaś o Wiecznych Igrzyskach – powiedziała. Sądząc po jej głosie była pewna że słyszałam i tak było. Wieczne Igrzyska, jedna z najsłynniejszych mitów Magicznej Mitologii - bo tak się nazywa, choć jest to zupełnie niepoprawna nazwa. Opowiada o pięciu legendarnych magach, którzy postanowili rozstrzygnąć, kto jest z nich najsilniejszy. Starli się w różnych dyscyplinach. Igrzyska nie zakończyły się, bo nikt nie wygrał. Mówi się, że trwają do dziś. -Zeus chce takie zorganizować, tylko drużynowe. BakuGalaxy, El Nath, Draconum... - przerwała. Może nie chce wyjawić dwóch ostatnich drużyn? Nie wiem, ale ten pomysł mi się nie spodobał. -Na życie i śmierć? -Na życie i śmierć. Spodziewałam się innej odpowiedzi. Po chwili odpowiadziełam, starając się nie wybuchnąć: -Nie zamierzam narażać swojej drużyny po raz kolejny. Ty i mój ojciec dobrze o tym wiecie. Czego on ode mnie chce?! -Nie tylko od Ciebie, Aryo, od Adriana również. Wiesz, że wasza decyzja go nie zadowoliła. Chce was sprawdzić i przy okazji Waszych przyjaciół. Nie potrzebne mi jego wytłumaczenia, rozkaz to rozkaz i nie masz zamiaru go nie przyjąć. -Zapytam się Dansy – staruszka zmrużyła oczy – Adriana, znaczy się. Zadecydujemy po ustaleniu tego z drużyną. -To mu się nie spodoba, nie znasz go, Aryo. Im dłużej będzie czekał, tym więcej doda niespodzianek. Nie posiadasz wystarczającej mocy, by mu się sprzeciwić. Wiesz o tym dobrze. Ani Ty, ani nikt inny. -Z tego co zrozumiałam chce zagonić nas w jedno miejsce, byśmy się zabijali, a on delektował się widokiem naszych trupów. To nie jest nasz ojciec – zdenerwowałam się i odwróciłam tyłem do mówcy. -I tak zna Twoją decyzję. Wiesz, że nie da Ci spokoju. Za tydzień w tym miejscu – słyszałam jak staruszka odchodzi. Odwróciłam głowę. Zniknęła. Poszłam dalej kopiąc co chwila kamyk leżący na ziemi. Zaczynało się schładzać, więc postanawiam że zanocuję u kogoś. Najbliżej mam do Amisi, więc zaczęłam kierować się w jej stronę. Rozłożyłam parasolkę i założyłam kaptur na głowę. Naciągnęłam rękawy na zziębnięte dłonie. Patrzalam na dymek pary pojawiającej się przy wydechu. Zastanawiałam się, czy nienawidzę Zeusa. To śmieszne. Zsyła śmierć na własne dzieci. Wpatrywałam się w drzwi przed sobą. Zupełnie nie zauważyłam jak dotarłam. Nagle wzdrygnęłam się się. Co ja robię? Nie mam zamiaru by na Anę przeszły wszystkie moje smutki. To nie w porządku. Muszę wszystko spokojnie przemyśleć. Sama. Poczułam, jak ktoś kładzie mi rękę na ramieniu. Przestraszona podskoczyła. Oskar-kun. -Przestraszyłeś mnie – westchnęłam. -Wybacz. Wszystko w porządku? - spytał i podał mi rękawiczki. Przyjęłam je i zakłożyłam z uśmiechem. -Tak jakby. Potrzebuję ciszy – powiedziałam wpatrując się w kocie łby pod moimi stopami. Poczułam, jak przemakają moje buty. -Przeziębisz się – zauważył Swift – Podwieźć Cię? -Do stajni – poprosiłam. To idealne miejsce do przemyśleń, z dala od rzeczywistości i ludzi. Coś jak odrębny świat stworzony dla mnie i koni. Oskar podniósł jedną brew, lecz potem uśmiechnął się do mnie. Zgodził się. Poszliśmy razem do czarnego wozu zaparkowanego parę metrów za nami. Zupełnie nie zauważyłam, kiedy się tam znalazł. Gdy weszłam do auta od razu czuję woń cytrynowego odświeżacza. Zaskoczyła mnie miękkość foteli i ogromna – jak na auto – przestrzeń. Przy kierownicy zasiadł Oskar. Wnętrze było bardzo eleganckie, głównie w odcieniach bieli, co szczerze mówiąc bardzo mi się spodobało. Odpalił silnik. Zanurzyłam się w siedzeniu i zaczęłam odpływać słuchając, jak krople deszczu uderzają w szybę. Deszcz. Otworzyłam oczy. Nie mam czasu na odpoczynek, nie tutaj. Wkrótce opuściliśmy miasto i wjechaliśmy na polną drogę. Piorun grzmotnął w drzewo obok. Wzdrygnęłam się i przejechałam nerwowo ręką po mokrych włosach . Nagle Swift włączył muzykę i jakby nigdy nic wcisnął gaz do dechy. -Co Ty robisz psychopatyczny ośle? - wrzeszczę na niego zdenerwowana trzymając się kurczowo uchwytu bezpieczeństwa. Oskar zwolnił gwałtownie. -Sorki, ale muzyka fajna – usprawiedliwił się. Przewróciłam oczami. Czułam że wibruje mój telefon. Rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka. Wzięłam urządzenie do ręki, odebrałam. -Halo? - powiedziałam do słuchawki, jednak odpowiedziała mi cisza. Odłożyłam komórkę. -Kto to był? - spytał Oskar. -Nie wiem... - odpowiedziałam i wyjrzałam za okno. Zdziwiło mnie dziwne światło zmierzające prosto w naszą stronę. -Hej, Oskar – kun... To chyba było namierzenie, za pomocą połączenia... Minęła chwila, zanim chłopak zrozumiał, o co mi chodzi. Pocisk niebezpiecznie szybko się zbliżał. W ostatniej chwili oboje wyskoczyliśmy z auta. Poturlałam się na bok, jak najdalej od wybuchającego samochodu i wpadłam w jakiś rów. Chwilę potem w pół przytomna wstałam i rozejrzałam się. Wybuch nie był duży, Swift był cały, a wokoło nikogo nie widziałam, co wcale nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Wiedziałam, że to ich sprawka. Tej staruszki, mojego ojca. Przecież miałam jeszcze dużo czasu. Czyżby zmienili plany? Moje serce mocniej zabiło, gdy usłyszałam ciche kroki dokładnie za mną. Odwróciłam się. Poczułam szybkie kopnięcie w klatkę piersiową, potem krzyk, chyba Oskara. Ktoś przy miażdżył mnie brzuchem do ziemi. Mocno związał mi ręce sznurkiem. Zamknęłam oczy i zaczęłam się wyrywać, jednak silna ręka przytrzymywała mnie. Potem poczułam kolejne kopnięcie, usłyszałam kolejny krzyk i widziałam tylko ciemność. *** -Gdzie ja jestem? - spytałam na głos. Było ciemno, jednak czułam, że coś się zmieniło. Moje włosy. Były dwukrotnie dłuższe, niż przedtem. Miałam na sobie mundurek i krótką, zwiewną spódniczkę. Nagle usłyszałam znajomy głos. -Mei... Wstrzymałam oddech. Po mojej twarzy spłynęły łzy. Zakryłam usta dłonią. Zaczęłam się bać i wmawiać, że to się nie zdarzyło, przesłyszałam się. Jednak nie potrafiłam zaprzeczyć faktom. Przede mną stała znajoma postać. Tak samo, jak nie wierzyłam, że umarł, tak samo, nie wierzyłam, że ożył. -Peter-kun... part 2 Rany, mylą mi się czasy ;-; Chyba jednak będę pisała w teraźniejszym. XD --- Czuję jak coś mnie zabija od środka. Tak bardzo chcę tego nie pamiętać. Jak uratował mi życie.. Widziałam jak pocisk harata jego ciało, które bezwładnie osuwa się na ziemię. Pamiętam jak mówił, że mam się uśmiechnąć. Dlaczego ja mu na to pozwoliłam?! -Dlaczego?! - krzyczę i ukrywam twarz w dłoniach, z których kapią moje łzy – Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?! Tak bardzo nam Cię brakowało...! Tak bardzo za Tobą tęskniłam...! Jak mogłeś być taki głupi?! Idiota, idiota, idiota! Nie potrafię powiedzieć nic więcej. Niech mnie zostawi, niech stąd pójdzie! -Mei – mówi bezwzględnym tonem – Już dość. Jesteśmy w niebezpieczeństwie. Wszyscy. Cichnę i ocieram łzy. To nie czas na nie. Nagle powietrze przecina strzała. -EVANS! - krzyczy jakiś dorosły mężczyzna i wbiega do groty ciężkim krokami. -Schowaj się – szepcze do mnie Peter – Odwrócę jego uwagę. Podążaj w stronę słońca. Nie daj się zabić. -Ale... – jąkam się. -Zaufaj mi – mówi krótko i biegnie w stronę mężczyzny. Słyszę jak krzyczą coś do siebie. Po chwili głosy jednak nagle cichną. Pewnie oddalili się. Powoli wychodzę. Zasłaniam ręką oczy przed promieniami słońca. Pogoda jest bezchmurna, za mną rozpościera się najprawdopodobniej pasmo gór, a ja stoję u stóp jednej z nich. Przede mną las. Nie widzę tu nic oprócz drzew. Irytuje mnie to, w końcu moja widoczność jest ograniczona. Od razu zauważam, że nie rośnie tu roślinność jaką znam. Faktycznie, przypominają nasze lasy, jednak tu nie chodzi o wygląd. Nie wiem, czym będę się żywiła. Nie wiem gdzie jestem, nie wiem co robić, nie wiem gdzie ktokolwiek jest. Kategoria:Seria Wieczne Igrzyska Kategoria:Meika-Chan Kategoria:Odcinki